bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Kaname Tōsen
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 13 de NovembroBleach Official Character Book Souls | gender = Masculino | height = 1,76 mBleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight = 61kg | affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen | previous affiloation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Capitão da 9ª Divisão 5º oficial da 9ª Divisão | team = | partner = Sōsuke Aizen e Ichimaru Gin | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = | shikai = Suzumushi | bankai = Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi | manga debut = Capítulo 81 | anime debut = Episódio 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa | english voice = David Rasner | portuguese voice = }} Kaname Tōsen '(東仙 要, ''Tōsen Kaname) é um dos subordinados de Sōsuke Aizen junto a Ichimaru Gin, e o ex-Capitão do Nono Esquadrão. Aparência Tōsen tem pele escura e tranças castanho-escuros. Ele tem olhos sem pupilas, que são uma lavanda pálido e é cego desde o nascimento. Enquanto um capitão que ele usava o uniforme tradicional Shinigami com as mangas arregaçadas até os ombros e haori de seu chefe sobre isso, o uniforme é amarrado com uma faixa obi roxo. Ele também usava um lenço laranja em volta do pescoço, botas brancas (em vez de as sandálias normais), e preto, luvas sem dedos. Ele normalmente usava óculos claros, embora isto não foi sempre o caso. Ele manteve seu cabelo amarrado para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Tōsen, como Sōsuke Aizen e Gin Ichimaru, mudou de roupa depois de desertar da Soul Society, vestindo roupas semelhantes ao Arrancar e ter suas tranças decepcionou. Ele veste uma túnica sem mangas branca sobre hakama preto, botas brancas, luvas longas, viseira de banda como, e uma corda laranja proveniente de seu ombro direito que atravessa o peito para debaixo do braço esquerdo. Com este equipamento, ele carrega sua Zanpakutou. O casaco branco e preto são hakama mais tarde mudou para um único mais manto, branco, enquanto as botas são substituídos por calçados Arrancar típico. Zanpakutou de Kaname está suspenso a partir de um anexo de corda-como do lado esquerdo de seu manto. Cerca de 100 anos atrás, ele usava o uniforme Shinigami padrão com um casaco branco longo de gola sobre ele. Seu cabelo foi realizada para trás e para cima (que se assemelha Amor Aikawa atual penteado), enquanto uma máscara obscurecido sua boca e nariz, enquanto as grandes óculos cobriu os olhos ea testa, obscurecendo completamente seu rosto. Personalidade Credo de Tōsen na vida é "tomar o caminho com o menor derramamento de sangue", que foi por essa razão que ele sentiu a necessidade de seguir Sōsuke Aizen . Apesar disso, ele sabe do plano de Aizen para criar a chave do rei, o que exigirá a morte de milhares de pessoas inocentes. Ele também estava disposto a atacar e matar membros de sua própria divisão, enquanto agindo como o quinto assento, incluindo Hollowfying seu próprio capitão . Tōsen, junto com Gin Ichimaru é identificado por Kenpachi Zaraki como ter medo da morte, isto é confirmado mais tarde com ele dizendo que ele só temia ser assimilados pela cultura Shinigami e uma morte sem sentido . Além disso, apesar de afirmar várias vezes o quanto seu amigo amou o mundo, que ele próprio nunca disse isso, e na verdade odiava o mundo que tirou o amigo. Como capitão da 9 ª Divisão, que é carregado com a edição de Comunicação Seireitei , Tōsen era o editor-chefe da revista. Ele mesmo escreveu uma serialização intitulado "O Caminho da Justiça", o que não era muito popular, até que ele começou a publicar receitas culinárias em seus artigos, o que as tornava mais popular entre Shinigami feminino. Isso também indica que sua especialidade é realmente cozinhar, seus pratos favoritos de ser frango ensopado com cenouras e outros sofisticados. Ele não gosta de comida em conserva. Tōsen também tem vários relacionamentos exclusivos com o Arrancar. Tōsen pensa em Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez da mesma maneira como Kenpachi Zaraki ,. uma máquina de matar que fará apenas mais derramamento de sangue em todo o mundo Wonderweiss Margela parece ter uma grande afeição por ele. Tōsen explica que isso acontece porque ambos são espíritos puros, e que os espíritos puros tendem a atrair e seguem um ao outro. História Tōsen dedicou sua vida para seguir o caminho com o menor derramamento de sangue, quando uma mulher especial para ele morrer. Ela mesma seguiu este caminho e Tōsen idolatrado por isso. Seu sonho era se tornar um Shinigami e usar seus poderes para manter um mundo pacífico. Logo depois ela foi aceita pela Academia Shin'ō , no entanto, o marido a matou porque ela o repreendeu por ter matado um companheiro durante um argumento mesquinho. Logo depois, Tōsen buscou uma audiência com o Central 46 , para perguntar por que o homem não foi punido por seu crime, mas foi negado e levado pelos guardas. A partir desse momento Tōsen prometeu que iria lutar pela justiça sem desnecessário derramamento de sangue a partir de então. Pouco tempo depois, ingressou na Academia Tōsen Shinigami e se tornou um Shinigami. Tōsen conheceu Sajin Komamura , enquanto ele ainda estava na Academia Shinigami. Na primeira, Tōsen foi até ele (olhando na direção errada) e pediu desculpas por não perceber que alguém estava na área, apenas para Komamura para corrigir e afirmam que ele estava por trás dele. Tōsen foi um pouco surpreso com o seu erro, mas cumprimentou e se apresentou. Tōsen elogiou Komamura em sua capacidade de ocultar sua pressão espiritual e admitiu que, apesar do fato de que ele não podia ver, ele nunca tinha sido capaz de detectar a presença de alguém antes. Komamura se desculpou, dizendo que era uma força do hábito. Eles levaram um ao outro rapidamente, porque naquele momento Komamura estava envergonhado de sua cabeça de lobo e Tōsen não poderia vê-lo. Komamura se juntou ao Shinigami e eles se tornaram amigos íntimos, embora no momento em que chegou a suas posições no Gotei 13 , eles não se viam tão frequentemente como normal. Após uma dessas reuniões, Tōsen estava feliz em ver Komamura se juntou ao Gotei 13, e ele pediu que Komamura poupado algum tempo para visitar sua Divisão, fazendo notar como eles tiveram um bom oficial de que ele sabia Komamura gostaria também. Um pouco mais tarde, Tōsen perguntou Komamura por que ele se tornou um Shinigami. Komamura explicou que era para pagar uma obrigação que devia, a um grande homem que o salvou. Quando Komamura lhe perguntou o que sua razão era, Tōsen encontrou-se em uma perda para palavras.Em algum momento depois, ele foi transferido da 5 ª Divisão para a 9 ª Divisão.Durante seu tempo na 5 ª Divisão,Tõsen chegou ao posto de 3 ª Oficial,como é lembrado por Shinji Hirako quando cruzam espadas no Arco da Falsa Karakura,mas por alguma razão desconhecida foi transferido e rebaixado. Cerca de 100 anos atrás, Tōsen foi o 5 º Sede da 9 ª Divisão sob o capitão Kensei Muguruma . Tōsen foi enviado ao lado de seu capitão, tenente Mashiro Kuna e sua 3 ª, 4 ª e 6 assentos, para investigar os desaparecimentos misteriosos em Rukongai. Mashiro reclamavam constantemente sobre o fato de que eles tinham que investigar alguma coisa e que eles nem sabiam o que tinham de investigar, observando que uma vanguarda de outras 10 pessoas já foram enviados antes da sua chegada. Sua lamentação incessante só irritou Kensei levando-o a ser fisicamente impedido de atacá-la por seus subordinados. Logo eles foram alertados para um ataque oco. Tōsen e os outros passaram a atacar o grande Hollow para proteger os cidadãos do Rukongai, com Kensei lançando seu Shikai e completamente obliterando Hollow. Kensei então se dirigiu a Mashiro que enquanto ausente da batalha, encontrou 10 shihakushō vazio perto de onde o oco atacado.Kensei então deu ordens aos seus homens para entrar em contato comando central, solicitando um pesquisador da Divisão de 12. Ele então tinha os seus homens montaram um acampamento para a noite. Kensei resolvido que, se havia alguém ou algo atacando Shinigami que acabaria por ir atrás da Seireitei e que uma posição deve ser feita antes que eles fizeram isso tão longe. Quando Tōsen perguntou o que deveria fazer, Kensei disse-lhe para ir com ele para pesquisar a área. Mais tarde naquela noite, Tōsen estava de guarda e quando o sexto assento, Tōdō Izaemon , voltou a partir da sede Divisão 12, Tōsen mencionou que ele estava atrasado. Tōdō pediu desculpas e disse que ele iria aliviá-lo, mas Tōsen afirmou que não era necessário que os três estavam lá para que todos eles iriam manter o relógio.Pouco depois, Tōsen e os outros membros da Divisão 9 foram atacados e aparentemente morto por algum assaltante desconhecido. Mais tarde é revelado que Tōsen estava por trás da traição da 9 ª Divisão de ter esfaqueado Kensei na parte de trás e matou Kasaki , Shinobu Eishima e Tōdō, que estavam acompanhando Kensei. Em seguida, ele subjugou a equipe enviada para localizar os membros faltantes Divisão 9 usando sua Bankai. Quando o capitão Shinji Hirako da 5 ª Divisão perguntei por que ele traiu o seu capitão, Sōsuke Aizen respondeu que Tōsen não traiu ninguém, porque ele seguiu apenas fielmente suas ordens. Após Aizen explicou o que tinha acontecido com Shinji ordenou Tōsen para acabar com aqueles que ficaram. Tōsen criticamente atacada Hiyori Sarugaki e Shinji, que em meados de Hollowficação, passou a atacá-lo, mas Tōsen bloqueado e saltou longe. Ele então perguntou Aizen que ele deve fazer e Aizen deu-lhe licença para terminar Shinji fora. Os dois lutaram com Shinji ganhar a mão superior quando ele bateu Tōsen para baixo fazendo-o cair no chão. Tōsen levantou-se exausto e se desculpou com Aizen, prometendo que ele iria acabar com ele em breve, mas Aizen demiti-lo e disse-lhe que estava tudo bem e decidiu tirar o seu próprio capitão. Kisuke Urahara e Tessai Tsukabishi chegou a parar Aizen de despachar seu capitão. Aizen começou a deixar a cena do crime com seus capangas, afirmando que "não há nada mais a fazer lá". Para impedi-los de recuar, Tessai realizou um feitiço Kido de alto nível contra eles, só para ser combatido por Aizen própria, permitindo-lhes escapar. Muito mais tarde do dia, Kenpachi Zaraki entrou em Seireitei e matou o ex-capitão da 11 ª Divisão . Desde aquele dia, Tōsen viu Kenpachi como um monstro que não serviram para nada, mas para criar o caos e acabaria por quebrar a tênue paz da Soul Society. Tōsen mais tarde se tornou capitão da 9 ª Divisão. Durante este tempo, ele tornou-se um mentor para Shuhei Hisagi . Um dia, Hisagi levou uma aula de campo sobre a realização do Konso com Freshman Class One, que terminou com um grupo de gigante Hollows levando a classe de surpresa. Este evento assustou Hisagi para o ponto onde ele estava com medo de quando ele desembainhou sua espada. Tōsen respondeu que "é por isso mesmo Hisagi deve se esforçar para se tornar um oficial sentado."Ele explicou ainda que a coisa mais importante para um soldado não era poder, mas um coração que sabia de suas limitações. Em algum momento durante a sua capitania, Tōsen, Aizen, Ichimaru e secretamente visitou Baraggan Louisenbairn , Rei do Hueco Mundo e Senhor de Las Noches. Quando uma grande oca atacado Aizen, Tōsen interveio e matou a criatura com muito pouco esforço. Baraggan então acolheu-os para o seu palácio de Las Noches. Tōsen comentou que era interessante que Baraggan chamado um lugar sem paredes ou teto de um palácio, perguntando se era uma brincadeira da parte dele. Baraggan afirmou claramente que ele não tinha necessidade de um teto, como ele era um rei eo próprio céu do Hueco Mundo foi o telhado de seu palácio. Aizen repreendeu Tōsen e disse que ele não queria entrar em uma discussão. Aizen tentou convencer Baraggan para acompanhá-lo, mas Baraggan riu e disse Aizen que não havia ninguém maior do que ele. Aizen lançou sua Zanpakutou e mostrou Ichimaru e Tōsen dizimar o exército de Baraggan. Algum tempo depois, quando ele e Isshin Kurosaki ainda eram capitães, Tōsen, junto com Gin e Aizen, continuou a conduzir Hollowficação experimentos enquanto tenta localizar de Shinji Hirako grupo. Quando perguntado sobre seu progresso atual, ele disse Aizen que, enquanto eles tinham sido bem sucedidos em imbuindo um oco com a capacidade de converter os outros, a própria conversão não poderia ser realizada em almas normais, ou as almas dos membros da divisão, porque o processo ainda era muito virulenta. Enquanto observa a luta permanente entre Isshin e este oco em um monitor, Tōsen observou que não houve relato sobre a implantação do capitão, antes de Aizen então solicitou um olhar mais atento. Mais tarde, chegando à cena da batalha com os outros, com todos os três vestindo Reiatsu mantos-ocultando, Tōsen assistiu como Aizen reduzir Isshin.Depois, Tōsen argumentou que eles não devem considerar a Oco um fracasso, e que em vez de se referir a ele como um "exemplo", ele deve ser chamado de " Branco ". Em seguida, ele afirma que foi o primeiro Hollow para ser criado baseado fora da alma de um Shinigami. Quando um Quincy repente intervém na batalha entre Isshin e branco, Tōsen observa que ela não fazia parte dos seus planos e se prepara para matá-la, mas é interrompido e disse para assistir por Aizen.Na sequência Branco derrota 's e auto -destruição, Tōsen expressou seu choque e frustração com o rumo dos acontecimentos, afirmando que a sua oca não tinha acabado de ter alvo Hollowficação, mas tinha alcançado o estágio final de sua transformação, antes de chamar-se um fracasso. Aizen rapidamente acalmou e disse que, embora as coisas não estavam progredindo como haviam planejado, os resultados foram a certeza de ser interessante, já que seu oco experimental tinha escolhido para atingir um Quincy , seu oposto polar. Tōsen ficou em silêncio enquanto Aizen continuou perguntando se ele e Gin estavam todos curiosos para ver como os eventos se desdobram mais. Poder e habilidades Mestre Espadachim : Embora ele tem uma filosofia pessoal que questiona a necessidade de violência, Tōsen é altamente proficientes no uso de sua Zanpakutou, o que é ainda mais impressionante, com seu status de cego. Durante seus dias como o quinto oficial sentado da 9 ª Divisão, ele foi capaz de lutar no nível de um capitão, ir de igual para igual com Shinji Hirako (embora Shinji estava voltada para travar o seu processo Hollowficação na época).esgrima maestria de Tōsen é ainda mais enfatizada por ele segurando sua própria contra Kenpachi Zaraki, um dos maiores especialistas da Alma sociedade em esgrima, mesmo que fosse apenas por um curto período de tempo.thumb|Dados do Tōsen Batalha, no sentido horário Top: Offense (70), canto superior direito: Defesa (70), canto inferior direito: Mobilidade (80), inferior: Kido / Reiatsu (90), Esquerda inferior: Inteligência (90), Superior Esquerda: Física força (60). total:. 460/600 Shunpo Especialista : Tōsen foi rápido o suficiente para deslocar-se atrás Grimmjow (quando atacou Karakura Town), antes que ele percebeu isso. Tōsen foi capaz de cortar o braço de Grimmjow antes de sentir qualquer dor, e obliterar o braço com uma Kido de nível médio antes de bater no chão, uma prova de sua velocidade.Ele rapidamente protegidos Aizen do ataque de Shinji. Kido Especialista :. Tōsen foi mostrado usando magias de Kido alto nível sem encantamento '''Kidous: * Hadou n 54 Haien: Dispara uma bola destrutiva que oblitera tudo o que entrar em contato com ela * Bakudou n 77 Tenteikura: Transmite mensagens via-espiritual a todos de uma região Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):66 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Tōsen used this to return to Hueco Mundo from Karakura Town. Grande poder espiritual : Como o ex-capitão da 9 ª Divisão do Gotei 13, Tōsen possui uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual. Sua habilidade no uso de seu poder espiritual é evidente, como ele usa o seu sentido espiritual de "ver". Sua Reiatsu é rosa. Hakuda Combatente : Apesar de confiar principalmente em suas habilidades de espada, Tōsen também é competente em combate corpo-a-corpo, usando chutes rápidos e poderosos para dominar e jogar em torno de outros lutadores qualificados como Sajin Komamura, apesar da enorme diferença de tamanho facilmente. Zanpakutou :Suzumushi(Grilo) *'Frase de Liberação:' Nake ("Chore") *'Shikai:' Ao ativar a shikai Suzumushi não muda de forma, permanece no formato de uma katana regular, nessa forma possui dois diferentes ataques. O primeiro é uma onda de som que pode paralisar o oponente e o segundo cria várias lâminas que são disparadas contra o oponente. **'Habilidades:' ***'Nake, Suzumushi' (Chore, Grilo): Cria uma onda de som que além de afetar a audição do oponente tem o poder de paralisá-lo. ****'Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikou' (Segunda Forma do Grilo: Gafanhoto Vermelho Voador): Cria várias lâminas que são disparadas contra o alvo. *'Bankai:' 清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: EnmaKoorogi (Forma Final do Grilo: Demônio-Cigarra das Trevas). Consiste em criar uma cúpula negra, onde quem estiver dentro perde todos os seus sentidos, menos o tato, com exceção de quem estiver segurando a Suzumuchi. Resurreción: 狂枷蟋蟀グリジャル・グリージョ, Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (Centésima Forma do Grilo: Inseto-Demônio Lunático). Tal como os Arrancar, Tousen muda completamente para uma forma Hollow, se assemelhando a um mosquito gigante. Nessa forma, ele se torna capaz de enxergar perfeitamente e consegue voar. *'Habilidades:' *'Los Nueve Aspectos' (Os Nove Aspectos): Tousen desenha no ar círculos verdes que lançam ondas sonoras com uma força estrondosa. *'La Mirada' (O Olhar): Quando utiliza essa habilidade Tousen ganha a habilidade de disparar Ceros verdes pelos seus dois olhos, os Ceros são lançados separadamente, porém eles se unem ao serem lançados. Curiosidades * No mangá ele possui cabelos pretos. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Ex-Capitães Categoria:Falecidos